


Stupidly Obvious Soulmates

by Elysya



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Secret dating, Soulmate AU, belle and elsa and anna and others are mentioned, see where im going there, teen and up for swearing, there is also alot of fluff, there is booze, there is denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysya/pseuds/Elysya
Summary: I need a fic where Emma and Killian are soul mates and everyone knows (because their soul mate identifying symbols are like super visual), but they act like rivals and say they “don’t want to be forced together”, but are actually secretly dating after a drunk hook up.





	Stupidly Obvious Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> A while back loving-cs-fanfiction on tumblr reblogged this post and I was stupid enough to start writing this prompt on top of all the things I had to do already, today I finally give her The Thing. It’s slightly more stupid than anything she might have wanted, but I had all the fun writing it. Unbeta’d so forgive me for these 5300 words (exactly geez) of Captain Swan. I’ll re-read it later, but for now I just want it to be OUT of my drafts.

_Rum was a good idea. Vodka was an awesome idea. Thank God for Ruby and her incredible supply of alcohol, because Emma was having the time of her life._

_So what if she had an nine a.m. class the morning after? She could do it. She could totally drink everyone under the table, she was not at all drunk. Not one bit._

_“Emma, careful! The table!”_

_Okay, maybe she was a little bit drunk. Just a tad. No biggie, she could use Granny’s hangover cure in the morning and everything would be fine. She kind of hoped she would black out so she wouldn’t remember seeing Killian fucking Jones sporting her name on his exposed chest like some sort of prize or whatever because he was the sworn enemy of his own buttons._

_Wear a fucking t-shirt for fuck’s sake. Fuck._

_Emma stumbled her way to the kitchen to reach for her friend Ruby, the one who had invited her in the first place knowing exactly that her soulmate would be there. They had talked about how Emma didn’t want to let fate lead her actions, Ruby had seem Killian’s name engraved on her wrist just like everybody else because it was just there. Everybody knew._

_She hated Ruby, she was only good for rum shots. Which were actually within her grasp in that moment, sitting not far from Emma in the kitchen table. She was going to grab one, but Ruby stopped her immediately when she noticed Emma was not lucid at all._

_“Hey there, sailor. You’ve had enough.” Ruby took the glasses, she shoved them into some freshman’s hands and yelled, “Go get wasted, buddy!” over the music playing in the other room._

_Emma could feel the beat through the floor. Was it really that high? Should someone call the police? Maybe she should have called the police; she was majoring in Justice and Law, but she was also having fun so screw that._

_“You lied to me,” Emma said pointing one finger to her friend’s chest._

_“About what?” Ruby was humoring her, Emma could tell even if she wasn’t exactly at her best. She could acknowledge the fact that she was maybe a tiny bit out of her wits._

_“He’s here!”_

_“Yes, he is. Hey, bro!” Ruby waved to someone behind Emma._

_Shit. No._

_“Hi, Killian! Emma, you remember my foster brother Killian, right?” She pulled him by the arm, making sure he was in Emma’s vision, one arm slung around him so Ruby could make sure he would stay still._

_Emma put on a casual act, pretending like his presence didn’t affect her at all, like the letters on her skin weren’t burning with the need to get closer to him. Or at least she tried to, it was hard to tell if she was being successful. “Of course I do. Hi, Killian.”_

_“You weren’t eighteen last time you met, I bet you have a lot to talk about now.” Ruby was being the most obvious person in the history of ever, Emma already knew they were soulmate, and Ruby knew that Emma knew. Jerk._

_“Killian loves the sea, by the way; Emma also likes to go sailing, maybe you two can sort something out. Okay, gotta go. Bye. Love you, too!” With a pat on both their shoulders, Ruby was gone._

***

“I told you, Ruby: nothing happened. Cut it.” Emma whispered angrily at her friend who was trying to get her to spill some details about the night before since the beginning of the lecture. She was already dealing with sleep deprivation, she didn’t need to have an annoying friend on top of a throbbing head; she had already arrived late to Professor Gold’s lecture, which was very bad.

“Yes but he I saw you two together, laughing and everything at the end of the night.” Ruby nudged her shoulder, and Emma’s hand slipped causing her to make a mess of her notes.

“You weren’t even there by the end of the night, you left with Belle hours before me.”

“Still.”

“Nothing happened. He behaved like a jerk,” Emma replied. She took an eraser from Ruby and pressed so hard on the paper she ruined her notebook. The sound of the page ripping in half echoed loud and clear in the classroom, causing everyone to turn in her direction; the professor threw her a warning gaze. Emma wanted to be swallowed by the ground.

Ruby was still fixated on her friend’s last words, so she kept pressing her into revealing what had happened to have her so upset, “Why? What did he do? I swear I’ll kill him with my bare hands if-”

“God, No! He didn’t go anything like that! He slutshamed a girl, though. It only went downhill from there.”

The bell rang, signaling the end of the lecture, so Ruby was able to speak freely, “I’m sorry, Emma, but that doesn’t sound like Killian at all.”

Emma shrugged, she packed everything up in her backpack and slung it on her shoulders. “I don’t really know what to say. He’s been in England these past years, maybe he met some people there who are not exactly a good influence on him.”

Ruby cringed. “I’ll talk to him. I’m really sorry, Emma.”

“It’s okay, I wasn’t expecting anything anyway. Fate is not-”

“Yes, I know: fate is not the boss of you, fine.” Ruby took her bag and waved her friend goodbye. They would see each other after their classes ended to talk about it, Emma knew it wasn’t over.

“Miss Swan, can I have a word with you?” Professor Gold looked at her from across the room. Emma could do little more than accept her destiny.

***

Ruby was walking to the library when she saw her brother with his back against the wall of a building, he was playing with the ring on his ring finger turning it left and right with his thumb. He looked nervous, and Ruby decided she was about to make him feel more nervous; he was older than her but that didn’t mean he didn’t deserve to be lectured once in awhile.

“What were you thinking?” she asked in a provocative manner. walking to him at a fast pace.

“Hello, sister,” he greeted her, his face the mask of complete calmness. Ruby could tell he was faking it; he knew exactly what he had done.

“Have I taught you nothing, really?” Ruby crossed her arms in front of her. Killian realized she was mad from the way her eyebrow arched up to her hairline.

“What is it that I have done, exactly?”

“Cut the crap, Killian! I thought you were better than that.”

“Better than what?”

“Oh, my God! Emma told me what you did last night!” Ruby was growing incredibly frustrated with her brother, she was going to murder him if he kept up the act. Since she didn’t want to fight with him, she decided to let him off the hook for the moment and give him the chance to explain himself in a more intimate capacity, not in the middle of campus. In the middle of her campus. Wait a second. “What are you doing here, anyway?”

“I was coming to see you.”

“You know my schedule?”

“Emma told me.”

Ruby nodded her head. She supposed that was a good enough explanation: they were hitting it off, before it all went crashing down because of her brother’s anti feministic, crappy behavior. She didn’t have time to dwell on it too much because her phone rang with a message from Belle: her study group was waiting for Ruby to start working on the essay in the library, and she was already late to meet them. People were starting to get pissed off, so she had to run if she wanted to make a good impression on her classmates and her professor.

“I have to go, but we will talk about this later,” she warned him before taking off.

***

_Emma had spent the last hours inside Ruby’s apartment with Killian. Everyone kept dancing, asking her to join them, and offering her drinks; while Killian was taking care of her: he was making sure no one would give her anything else to drink because she was already so far past the line she couldn’t even see it anymore, he let her dance, but joined her at a safe distance to make sure she wouldn’t injure herself or someone else when she wasn’t near someone she knew._

_She should have felt crowded, annoyed even, but there was that special bond between them that made her feel safe when she met his eyes on the dance floor, his presence felt more like a solid rock keeping her grounded rather than a creepy guy staring at her. They hadn’t talked much, but Emma found out words weren’t necessary with Killian. She knew he felt the same._

_Ever so slowly, Emma began to sober up, she regained her footing, and she found out that she’d much rather spend her time talking with him than dancing with Tink, or Whale, or anyone else really. They spent an hour chatting about everything and nothing, it was the most fun she had had all night._

_“Feeling better, lass?” Killian looked at her with his big blue eyes and his soft smile, like he actually cared about her well-being._

_“Yes, actually. Thank you.” She took a good look at the empty apartment: no one was left, they had all gone home, Ruby was probably asleep, too. She checked the time on her dying phone and realized with a shock it was three in the morning. “Fuck! I have to get back to my room, like two hours ago.”_

_“Oh,” was Killian’s answer. He looked the way Emma felt: disappointed._

_“But maybe you could accompany me? You know, I think I’m still a little dizzy.”_

_Lie._

***

Emma ran like hell to get to her meeting in time, passing by people she didn’t know and trying not to crash into anyone. She reached the yard in the middle of the campus ten minutes late because of the scolding Mr. Gold had given her; she was able to get out with a warning and the promise to never be late again for a morning class during the semester. It was gonna be hard, but she had no other choice.

“I’m so, so sorry. I got caught up in class,” she said while she tried to regain her breathing.

“It’s not a problem, love.” Killian smiled, relieved to see she hadn’t changed her mind about meeting him. He wasn’t so sure she was being serious when she had told to join her for breakfast; he was about to head home when he noticed she hadn’t arrived yet, and Ruby’s sudden rage hadn’t helped the matter. He took her hand, and they walked off to the other side of campus to get some food. “Actually, there is something I needed to tell you.”

Emma nodded, looking at the flowers growing in the trees and enjoying the spring morning with her soulmate by her side. “What is it?”

“Ruby came to me a few minutes ago…”

Emma came to a sudden halt, she was frozen in place. Killian was so surprised about the immediate change in their walking pace that he almost stumbled backwards.

“About that, I kinda told her you acted like a prick last night,” she explained.

“And why did you do that?”

“Because she was being noisy! And I went on and on about how the name I have on my skin does not decide my future for me, and she would have been so smug if she knew the truth. I just- I panicked, okay? I’m sorry.” Emma rambled on and on while Killian looked amused more than offended. “And you- you’re not mad.”

Killian smiled. How had he been so lucky as to find someone as adorable as her? He kissed the back of her hand to hide his grin behind her fingers. “How could I be mad at you? No, I’m just thinking.”

***

One week after the incident the two of them were still dating, still going strong. They were in the phase where everything is perfect, and magical, where you slowly discover the other person day after day and you start to think, “Yes, I can fall in love with them.” It was absolutely amazing, and something that Emma cherished deeply.

Which was the reason she was going to act like she hated Killian’s guts that night at Ruby’s dinner.

Ruby had arranged for them to meet with a few close friends (see David and Mary Margaret) so they could all catch up with Killian, who had finally completed his studies in London and could stay with his foster family after years spent seeing each other through crappy Skype phone calls and brief visits during Christmas break. He had told Emma how excited he was to see everyone again, he had only had the chance to be with Ruby since he had come back (of course he and Emma had reconnected, too) and he missed his childhood friends.

The point was, they were still new. The thing they had was fresh and fragile, even if they were together by choice and not out of obligation they had both been burned before because they had been too stubborn to wait for the right person, so they had decided to give themselves the canche to discover what was going on between them without anyone’s interference, at least not yet.

Emma and Killian both knew how suffocating their friends were when it came to matters of heart, and that was the last thing they needed at the moment, so they came up with a plan: they would pretend to hate each other (Emma’s little lie would help them) so no one would try to push them together and they wouldn’t feel the need to spill their private life to half their social circle.

Plus, they could have awesome pretend make-up sex after. It was honestly a win-win situation.

When Emma arrived at Granny’s Killian was already there, mingling with their friends. Granny was behind the counter, watching his foster grandson happily. Emma knew the old lady had missed Killian deeply in the ears he had spent studying abroad, she was so glad they finally got to be together as a family, just like she remembered from the years spent at Ingrid’s house with both Killian and Ruby playing in her childhood home’s backyard, when Anita was still with them.

She wanted to go straight to him, she wanted to hug him and tell him how wonderful it was that he was back where he belonged; instead Emma moved to the table where Mary Margaret was sitting alone, a wishful smile on her face while she watched David laugh at something Killian had said.

“He looks so happy,” she whispered, just loud enough for Emma to hear.

“Yeah, he does.” They were talking about two different people, but whatever.

Mary seemed to snap out whatever spell she was under, she finally noticed Emma’s presence and smiled fondly at her. It had been a while since they had last seen each other. Mary margaret ut one hand on top of Emma’s on the table and asked the feared question, “How are you doing, sweetie?” Which actually meant, “Are you okay with Killian being back? Did you two talk about your names?”

When Emma had turned eighteen and she had discovered the name on her wrist, Ruby and Mary Margaret were the ones she called for comfort, along with her sisters Anna and Elsa; they were the ones who knew what a huge crush on Killian Emma had at the time, and knowing they were destined to be together a year after he left for college in his homeland had been hard on Emma, which was why she had decided to toughen up and take matters into her own hands.

She didn’t know, but her friends had met before Killian’s arrival (a reunion called by Anna herself, who had flew all the way to Boston with Elsa for spring break a month back) to figure out how to act around Emma: Ruby had firmly stated that her brother and her friend were meant to be together and she would do anything in her power to make it happen, while the rest of the group had decided that they respected Emma’s decision to let herself be master of her own fate, and they intended to be a support in case Emma needed a shoulder to cry on.

Nobody knew that the girl didn’t need their help after all, in any shape or form.

Emma rolled her eyes so hard she was afraid they would fall inside her skull. “Yes, I’m fine.”

“How did the party go?” Curse Ruby and her big, loud mouth. Emma didn’t expect it to come out so soon.

“Not very well, now that you mentioned it. I guess he’s not the person I remember anymore.” She hoped she was able to add a bit of longing in there. She wasn’t lying: Killian was not the broody, dark and handsome young man she knew all those years ago; he was better.

Mary Margaret looked absolutely crushed for her, she put her other hand on top of her friend’s and cooed. “I’m so sorry, honey.”

“It’s okay, I’m over it.” She saw David and Killian coming their way and she immediately added, “Doesn’t mean I have to like him,” for Mary Margaret’s ears only.

“Hello, ladies,” David greeted his fianceé with a kiss on the cheek, and waved to Emma with a gentle smile on his face. Killian had his smug expression on, the one he used when he proposed they watch Netflix in her room. Emma was astonished: she already knew him far too well for anyone’s good.

“Hi, Mary Margaret. So nice to see you again,” he said taking her hand to kiss it; he turned to Emma and nodded, “Swan.”

“Jones,” was her cold reply.

“Okay, what about we start eating?” Ruby came in that moment with some plates on her hands, she already knew everyone’s order since Granny’s was their basic hangout when they had the chance to meet all together. They all sat down at the usual boot: Mary Margaret, David and Killian on one side, and Emma and Ruby on the other.

Chatter flew away easily, for the first part of the meal Emma and Killian managed to never talk directly to one another, but then David decided to bring the subject of conversation to a complicated matter, “So, mate,” he said, trying to imitate Killian’s accent and failing miserably. “Anyone special on the other side of the pond?”

Killian scratched his ear, a habit of his that said he was getting nervous. The name ‘Emma S’ was there for everyone to see, plain as day just below his collarbones. Emma wished he would just fucking botton up his shirt for once. “Actually, uhm…”

“No way!” Ruby jumped on her seat, banging her palms on the table and scaring everyone. “When do I get to meet her? Can you Skype her now?”

Mary margaret looked at her and said, “Ruby, I think it’s like three in the morning there.”

“Oh, right.”

“Do you have pictures?” David asked rather innocently. Emma’s ears turned red thinking of all the pictures Killian had taken of her: early in the morning, the sheet covering her just barely, or late at night all snuggled up to him on the couch while they watched TV, her eyelids heavy with sleep.

“No, actually. It’s all rather new, we are taking things slow. Sorry, mate. No juicy details.” He kept eating his lasagna, a satisfied smile on his face. Emma had to own it to him, he had nailed it.

“What about you, Ems? No tall, dark and handsome we should know about?” Ruby prompted. She was doing it to make Killian jealous, or to let him know she was free (because she damn well knew that Emma hadn’t had any in a long time) either way Emma needed to make something up quickly.

“Nope, I’m a free spirit,” she announced raising her glass in a lonely toast.

“You can at least tell us her name, right?” David kept going on about Killian’s girlfriend, obvious of the change of topic, and Emma was really grateful for it; she had more time to think of something to say next.

“No can’t do, mate.”

“If I had known the topic of the evening was going to be Jones’ nonexistent sex life I’d have stayed home.” There, conversation steered.

“Why, Swan? Are you jealous?” he teased with a corky grin.

“In your dreams.”

“You don’t even know the start of it, love.” He wet his bottom lip with his tongue, content with his answer yet again.

“I pity that girl. Does she know you came to America to flirt your way into every bed of every girl in Massachusett?” Emma stabbed a slice of tomato with more force than necessary, the whole plate trembled.

“Is that an offer?”

“Okay, who wants dessert? I do, everyone does! Great! Emma, help me get the plates.” Ruby took Emma’s hand and dragged her into the kitchen as fast as humanly possible.

Back at the table, Killian was grinning to his food.

David punched him on the shoulder. “What was that?”

The other guy shrugged, “I don’t agree with fate.”

“Look, I get it: you two are stubborn,” David began, his dad-voice was impressive, even if he wasn’t a father yet. “But you don’t need to eat each other alive, you know? You can still be friends.”

Killian looked to the kitchen, where the two women had disappeared not seconds before. “Alright, I’ll play your game.”

“I don’t want you to play my game, I want you to stop acting like an asshole to my best friend. Got it?” If looks could kill David would have been in jail already.

“Loud and clear, mate.”

***

_They reached Emma’s dorm room about ten minutes after they started their walk from Ruby’s dorm. If Emma was still feeling lightheaded, the fresh air had helped her, and now she was completely sober and sure of what she wanted._

_“Do you want to come inside?”_

_Killian’s eyes almost fell out of his face. He gaped like a fish for a few seconds, scratched behind his ear and went with, “I mean, let’s not rush into things. You’re drunk and I would never take advantage of you like this.”_

_“I’m not drunk,” she clarified._

_“It’s still not right, I haven’t seen you in years, Emma.”_

_“Look, if you don’t want it just tell me. I don’t mind.” She minded alright. She had always had a crush on him and there he was: attentive, cute, smart, so nice and hers. Seeing her name right above his heart every time she looked at him was the best thing ever._

_He took a big breath, his chest going up and down heavily. “I do want it. You. I do. I jus-”_

_She took hold of his shirt, that damned shirt he never quite buttoned all the way to the end, and kissed him hard. Her fifteen years-old self was cheering inside her. Her twenty years-old self was pretty occupied with something else._

***

“What the fuck is going on, Swan?” Ruby asked her once they were out of earshot.

“He rubs me the wrong way, Ruby! I can’t help it. He’s so frustrating.”

Ruby took a few plates with slices of chocolate cake and pushed two in Emma’s hands, taking the other three. “Look, I get it. I see it, he acts like a jerk with you, I give you that, but try to act nice while we’re all together. Please?”

“Alright, I’ll try.”

Ruby went out first _,_ muttering, “Good,” under her breath; Emma followed soon after, a winning smile on her face: if Ruby was buying it, it meant that no one would bother her for the rest of the night. The plan worked.

***

_Emma woke up in her bed after barely one hour of sleep because of her biological clock; the little shit knew she had to be in class early so it decided to wake her before the sound of the alarm._

_She felt too comfortable in the warmth of Killian’s arms to do much more than stretch her legs, causing him to steer and wake up as well. “What time is it?” he asked, his eyes still closed and his face buried in her hair._

_“‘M comfy.” She turned her head to the pillow to cover her eyes from the sun outside._

_“Emma?” Killian said, suddenly awake._

_“Mh? Later.”_

_“Emma, didn’t you say you have an early class?”_

_She needed a few seconds to process what he was saying, up until that moment his voice was just a warm sound to her ears, but her brain forced her to remember: Gold, lecture, get up! so she jumped in a sitting position, making Killian almost fall off the bed ass-first._

_“Shit. Shit, shit, shit!” She tried to light up her phone to see in how much trouble she was, but it was dead. She hadn’t exactly had time to charge it the night before._

_Emma threw away the covers, opened her wardrobe and chose a random shirt that didn’t look like it had been thrown into a tornado. She looked at the bed and pointed to Killian saying, “Wait here, just a second. Please.” She proceeded to run into the bathroom to launch some water in her face and attempt to wash her teeth. She came back into the bedroom to gather up a few things like her notebook and a few pencils to stuff them into her bag._

_“Look. I like you, okay? Yesterday wasn’t just some spur of the moment decision. This, whatever this is, is good. Okay? I’m on board. One-hundred percent.”_

_A little, relieved smile pushed its way into Killian’s face making him look younger and softer. Emma smiled, too, before she remembered she had to leave._

_“You’re too cute, it’s not helping me leave this room.”_

_Killian laughed out loud._

_“I have class. It ends at eleven. I’ll see you at the fountain in the middle of camp. Take your time, there is a toothbrush under the sink.” She leaned towards the bed to give him a kiss goodbye, lingering more then she should have._

_“Lecture. Late,” she mumbled against his lips._

_“I’ll see you later!” he yelled after her, but she was already out the door._

***

At the end of the night,  Emma and Killian had talked to each other maybe two times after the little bickering they had at the table earlier. They had to leave separately, so Emma left first because it was Killian’s night and it made much more sense like that anyway; she made up some excuse about headache and wanting to sleep a little bit more because she hadn’t had the chance to do so during the week (which, okay, true), picked her bag and left.

She was turning the car’s engine on when the highlights showed her Killian running out of the diner, he stopped right next to her bug and got in the passenger seat without as much as a second thought.

“What are you doing? Go back inside!”

“Come on, Swan, are you throwing me out?”

“I sure as hell am, they are gonna figure it out if you leave right after me.”

“David gave me a little lecture about how I should mend things with you because even if we decide not to be together we can at least be friends, so I’m mending things,” he explained with a toothy grin.

Emma raised one eyebrow, she was amused but she didn’t want him to know that. “You are mending things?”

“That’s right.”

“Idiot.” She pushed herself over to his side of the car to kiss him, finally. After hours spent looking at him from the distance she was able to touch him. She brought her hand up to cup his head, caressing the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Fuck you both,” a voice called outside the bug. It was Ruby, standing there with her arms crossed. Mary Margaret and David were behind her.

They both turned to look at their friends, Emma was basically on Killian’s lap. There wasn’t much they could do to explain, they had been caught red-handed.

Emma lowered the window. “Hey, guys.”

“So the girl on the other side of the pond…” David started.

“Is very much on this side of the pond,” Mary Margaret ended the sentence soon after. God, they were cheesy.

“How long have you two fuckers been shagging each other?”

“Ruby!” Mary Margaret admonished her.

“What? Have you seen them? That wasn’t a first kiss, girl friend.”

Emma wanted to die. In that exact moment. She wanted a lightning to hit her and take her out of her misery. She buried her face in Killian’s shoulder; if she couldn’t see them, they wouldn’t see her in return. Right?

“It’s been little more than a week, we would have told you but…” Killian started.

“But we were afraid you would start making those kind of questions!” Emma ended the sentence soon after. God, they were turning into David and Mary Margaret.

“You were so afraid you pretended to hate each other? Just so we wouldn’t ask you anything?” Mary Margaret seemed really hurt by that affirmation.

“Yes!” Killian and Emma both exclaimed.

“Oh.”

They stood there for a long moment, too long for anyone’s comfort.

“I think you should… go,” David suggested, waving his hand in the general direction of the street.

“Yeah, we’re going. Emma?”

Emma was already gripping the steering wheel. “Bye, guys.”

“Bye!” Everyone waved after them, watching the car go further away every second.

“You owe me ten bucks,” Ruby reminded Mary Margaret.

“Shut up.”

***

They arrived at Emma’s dorm room at half past eleven, Emma threw her jacket on the desk’s chair and fell in the bed head first. “No sex, just sleeping,” she said, her voice muffled through the pillows.

Killian sat beside her, his own jacket had already joined hers and he began to stroke her back with his hand. “So, does this mean I can update my Facebook status?”

That managed to get Emma to sit up and face him fully. Her makeup was smudged from the way she kept rubbing her eyes through the ride and the pillow, her hair had seen better days even in a ponytail and she was currently stabbing him with her tired eyes.

Killian had never seen a woman so beautiful in his life.

“I hate you. So, so much.”

“No you don’t.”

Emma sighed, she put her head on his shoulder and replied, “No. No I don’t.”

***

 _Killian Jones_ is in a relationship with _Emma Swan_.  
_Emma Swan_ , _Ingrid Arendelle_ and _12 others_ like this.

 _Elsa Arendelle_ : CALL ME. NOW.

 _Ingrid Arendelle_ : so happy for you guys :)

 _Anna Arendelle_ : OMG I KNEW IT YOU GUYS THIS IS AMAZING OMG OMG OMG

 _Ruby Lucas_ : You’re my sister-in-law. Weird.  
_2 replies_  
Emma Swan: RUBY!!! It’s not like we’re married. stop.  
Ruby Lucas: Sweety. Honey. Cutie pie. Youre facebook official. It’s done.

 _David Nolan_ : I can never unsee what I saw last night  
_5 replies_  
_Killian Jones_ : you werent there later ;)  
_Emma Swan_ : I’m changing my status again  
_Killian Jones_ : Emma please dont leave me outside its cold  
_David Nolan_ : You’re in the same room! Stop bickering under my facebook comment. I don’t want your notifications.  
_Mary Margaret Blanchard_ :David, they’re in love! Disable the stupid notifications and shut up.


End file.
